ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayson reil
Jason Memphis Dillon (born August 5, 1985), best known as''' Jayson Reil''', is an English professional wrestler. He was born in Bury, United Kingdom, but is billed from San Antonio, Texas, USA. He is currently unemployed and has been off the scene since 2006. He is currently looking to work dates for the remainder of 2008 and asses his situation from then onwards. =Early Life= Jayson was born in Bury, England, but soon moved to San Antonio, Texas and was brought up there. Born to William Dillon and Louise Harding. He (along with his elder two brothers William Billy and Lee) were brought up to work and lead to believe that school was not the best option. William Snr was a hard man and made the boys work long hours to keep the farm ticking over. Whilst working on the farm, the younger Dillon decided to try his hand at Boxing, and whilst at the gym met fellow English wrestler/trainer Johnny "British Pitbull" King. All three brothers began training in Wrestling while also working on the farm. Jason eventually dedicated a lot of his time to training in a variety of martial arts including Judo and Kickboxing. However Wrestling was where his desires lay. =Career= Independents Whilst continuing his training in Wrestling and MMA, Jason adopted the name The Highlight Reel. His first match under this name was shortly after his 14th birthday, which he lost due to him adopting the "curtain jerker" status within the organization. Jayson was hit with a barrage of right hands and tossed into the ropes, as he bounced back he received a Tilt The World Backbreaker to lose his debut match. Due to a stiff right hand by the small Jayson, tempers legitimately flared during the match and Jayson suffered a broken jaw. Realizing that the rough and tumble world of pro wrestling, was really that, he decided to take some time away to sharpen his skills. Upon receiving word that his jaw was fine to begin competing again, Jayson decided to try his luck at MMA under the name of Jason Dillon, he compiled an impressive 3-0 record against much larger opponents, but a recurrence of the jaw injury forced his hand to take time away and receive surgery to strengthen the jaw. Jayson never returned to MMA action. Once his jaw was fully strengthened and healed through surgery, Jayson went to Mexico to learn some of the Lucha Libre he admired. Once he saw what these Mexican devils were doing, he was hooked and began focusing on the different styles of wrestling he wanted to perform, which included Puroresu. He also followed the wave around the world of the "Hardcore" wrestling stint. Putting together many of his styles, including the European style he picked up from Johnny King, he had am impressive arsenal on show. The Highlight Reel returned to the independents as a manager for Mexican sensation Romeo Valentine, the pair wore masks, but it would only be a short time before Jayson found his luck was changing.